Frost wishes
by dolphinand water
Summary: "What would you do if you wish for anything? To be noticed, free, able to love who you want?" Jack makes deal the fabled guardians, in turn they must give him thee things a wish, a gift and a memory with he promise he is going to help them become beloved in. Aladdin AU with my own special twist r&R
1. A strange place

**I this story is for Vivathreecaballeros, who I told I would start after I finished Almost normal but im gonna do both at the same time so here we are. I do not own the characters, disney and DreamWorks does, I also don't own Aladdin. **

What would you do if you had three wishes?

"Were is that fool!" a man growled dangerously smoothing back his dark hair. Black sand creatures swirled around him mocking at him trusting a simple love guardian.

"Here I am boss!" another man heaved, white angel looking wings fluttering behind him. The man was short, oddly enough he wore a fine business suit, making his wings lookout of place with his slicked back hair and accent.

"Ah cupid what took you so long?" the man asked sand creatures disappearing with and angry wave of his arm.

"Eh, sorry boss had to help a couple get together shy boy." Cupid shrugged handing the man a glass snowflake. "What's dis for any way?"

"Oh, to help find me love." The man replied after so time hoping the love crazy guardian would buy it. He made his way out to a clearing holding the snowflake up so it caught the light of the pale moon. Suddenly the sky filled with bright lights in blues, purples, and greens.

"Go find me the other guardians so I can find, ah yes love." He said pushing the little man towards an opening portal.

"Pitch I don't think dis is gonna help you find love, ya know I know a nice girl in Russia you'd like her real…" cupid stuttered trying to back away from the dark man.

"Oh, no im extra sure it will." Pitch replied pushing back to the portal. Suddenly it closed, the moment before cupid could get in.

Pitch glared at the love guardian suddenly it got darker, the dark sand swirled around cupid showing him images worse than anything he could ever imagine, the it was gone.

"I'll get those Guardians soon enough!" pitch seethed making his way back towards the castle, leaving the man in the dust.

**(Line break)**

"Do you have a death wish boy!" a guard shouted chasing a silver haired boy through a narrow alley way.

"It was only a snowball! Learn to have some fun!" the boy shouted back throwing another as he rounded the corner.

The gauged turned looking left, then right, then left again not seeing the trouble maker. A chorus of girlish giggles from the village's population of teen age girls sounded as said trouble maker appeared next to him.

"Oh uh hey!" he waved looking around, he noticed a familiar old woman and man.

"Morning Bulda, Pabbie." He smiled leaning against a wooden staff.

"Getting an early start boy?" Pabbie asked raising a bushy eyes brow.

Jack tried to look innocent, "I have no idea what you are talking about." He crossed his arms ignorantly as a small bird like creature lead one of the guards into a sign.

"Good ti[vk1] ming baby tooth!" he praised ad the creature took a spot near his shoulder. "What do you say time to go home?" he asked looking at the sky.

"Wind take me home!"

**(Line break)**

The two landed near a small pond, smiling like crazy.

"That was a good one!" Jack smiled setting his staff in the snow.

"I'm sorry, but it's not frozen enough." He looked up to see two young girls, both had red hair and big green eyes. '

"What's the matter?" he asked walking towards the girls.

The looked up at him blusher the older one explaining that the pond wasn't frozen enough to skate.

"Here let me help you with that." He picked up his staff walking over the pond, placing his palm on the cold water. The liquid instantly froze leaving the two girls in shock.

"Thank you!" they cried together taking to the ice. Jack smiled sadly turning to the street at the sound of a dramatic fanfare.

A prince rode in the direction of the castle gates. He had red hair, sideburns, and green eyes. His horse looked just as pompous as it proudly trotted towards the tall gates.

"Another one?" a woman asked looking at the man. "That's the twentieth one Percy, they all run away scared."

Jack new very little of the royal family. He knew there were two princesses, one about his age, and the royal family never opened the gates.

The prince smiled remarking to some woman about how amazing he was.

"Well look at that baby tooth." Jack whistled gaining the royals attention. "His ego's bigger than his sideburns."

The prince turned fire in his eyes, "oh I see, a worthless peasant, you only say these thing to make people see you, your invisible boy." He taunted an evil smirk on his face.

Jack felt the ice rush through his veins as he formed a snowball covered in a thick layer of ice, but when he turned to throw it the gates were already closed.

"I'm not invisible!" he yelled to the door as if it would reply and confirm it, it didn't.

"Come on baby tooth lets go home."

**There you go, I know baby tooth seems missed placed I promise everything will make sense later tell me want you think!**


	2. We meet

**New chapter, I finished almost normal here ya go I don't own Aladdin, frozen or rotg **

"Witch craft!" prince Hans shouted storming out of the castle, his perfect hair was covered in snow. He was missing a boot and shook violently.

"Leaving so soon Prince Hans?" king Adgar shouted fallowing the prince through the halls trying to catch up the brooding prince.

"Good luck finding her a husband, no one is getting any were with her." Hans snorted trying to shake hair from his reddish hair.

The king sighed burring his head in his hands "oh, Elsa Elsa, Elsa." He muttered storming into the small palace garden. A large snow monster and a smaller snowman stood in his way. The larger monster, deemed Marshmallow by the smaller snowman, held a finely polished boot in his large icy hand.

"So this is why prince Hans was so mad." The king yelled grabbing the boot from marshmallow.

"Father Marshmallow and Olaf were just helping me we could tell he was a rat from a mile away." Elsa argued creating a few small snowflakes over her hands.

"Elsa put your gloves back on, that's why every prince runs scared, time is ticking you need to be married by your eighteenth birthday **(changing her age for the story)**" he ordered handing her the teal gloves setting on the edge of a frozen fountain.

"Yes father." She answered looking at the ground, she honestly couldn't see herself with any of these princes, or dukes, or single kings they were all too full of themselves or out for power especially Hans.

"Father, Kai is asking for you the Duke is here, and Pitch has come back from the meeting." Another voice called revealing the younger princess Anna.

"Of course my dear, would you talk to your sister for me?" Adgar asked pointing to Elsa who was now talking to Olaf.

**(Line break)**

"I don't know why she doesn't just choose, her sister isn't this picky." Adgar huffed venting to his trusted advisor.

"Of course your highness." Pitch replied trying to calm the pacing king.

"I don't know what to do!" the king cried falling into his throne.

Pitch smiled his plan was coming along perfectly, "I may have a solution your grace, but it would require the help of your globe." He sneered the king mistaking it for a thoughtful look.

"But that was given to me by the trolls!"

The room grew dark black sand swirling around the king, "you really want to give me the globe." Pitch laughed as the king nodded in dazed agreement. "Thank you your grace I will have found a suitor for your daughter very soon, now I do believe you have a meeting with the Duke."

"Now," Pitch started placing the globe in the center of the room so the moon light could shine on it, "show me the one who can find the Guardians."

**Line break**

"Promise you will write?" Anna asked tears stinging her eyes as her sister constructed an ice stair case to get over the gates.

"Oh Anna I promise I'll miss you and marshmallow and you too Olaf, but I can't stay here and hide myself from the world." Elsa said softly pulling her sister into a hug. "I love you Anna."

"Love you to Sis be safe."

Elsa took a tentative step testing the ice. She pulled up the hood on her purple cloak that dragged the floor and hid her face.

"Good bye." And with a wave of a gloved hand Elsa was gone.

**(Break)**

"Okay ready Baby Tooth?" Jack asked mischievously a few snowflakes hovering over his hand. The humming bird like creature made an agreeing sound before fluttering off to distract some people, so Jack could show them a little snow fun.

A large man with blond hair stood in one of the vending stalls, "ice!" he called before leaning down by a reindeer and using a deeper voice, "and carrots, 3 for 2 deal!"

"Flowers!" another woman called.

"Paintings! a lovely painting of lovely lady." Another vendor called to Elsa causing her to blush slightly but shake her head no.

"Carrots," the blond man called again swinging a large bag of carrots almost hitting Elsa. She flinched back the hood falling off her head.

"Whoa!" Jack breathed noticing the girl on the purple cape. He was entranced by her ice blue eyes, her hair was pulled back in a tight bun, a small captivating smile on her face.

Baby Tooth made a disapproving noise glaring at the girl Jack was staring at. She buzzed angrily in front of the boy's face.

Elsa hurriedly pulled her hood up and readjusted her gloves before venturing on into the village.

"Ooff!" Elda exclaimed running into a boy. His brown eyes wide with fear, "are you okay?" she asked helping the boy up.

"Yeah uh I gotta go." The boy said quickly rushing away.

"Are you crazy!" a man called, she suddenly realized he had been chasing the boy. "That boy owes me money, do you know what it's like to have to chase people to feed your family!" he asked spitting with every word.

"N, n, no."

"Of course it you upper-class people who…"

Deciding he had seen enough Jack rushed over to help, "oh thank you so much sir," Jack called moving Elsa away from the angry man.

"You know this girl." The man spat looking over Jack.

"Oh yes, she is my cousin see the family resemblance it's on the eyes." He began motioning to their similar blue eyes. "Her fiancé just left she has lost all money, the poor girl is in despair. "

Suddenly realizing what the boy was doing Elsa joined in summoning tears to her eyes. "He just, just gone. left with all my money!" she threw her head on Jacks shoulder pretending to weep.

The other man suddenly looked very guilty, "im sorry for your loss ma'am but I best be going tha moneys not gonna catch itself." He rushed off again.

******************* New line break looks like snowflakes.**

"What do we have here? Pitch asked the shadow sand characters around him staring I to the globe. As soon as the moon light it became clear, snow swirled around like a snow globe. Inside is what looks like Jack in a snow storm fallowed by a very familiar looking girl.

"Thank you, for helping me back there." Elsa said quietly ringing her gloved hands.

"It was nothing, first run on with a collector?" he asked walking across an icy bridge, leaving the girl behind.

"Well you kind of different, it's a good different…" he trailed off realizing he left her on the other side of bridge. She smiled at him gracefully gliding across the ice.

"Wow" Jack muttered to an annoyed Baby Tooth.

She noticed his bewildered look and shrugged, "im good with ice."

"Come on it's over this way, he replied motioning to the empty roof of a building that may have once been lived in.

"You live in here?" she asked saddened that such I nice ad if she was being honest handsome person lived in such a, well dump.

"Well yeah it's just me and Baby Tooth, we don't stay in place for long." He shrugged.

"It sounds exciting!" she laughed sitting while Jack set his staff against the wall.

"Not really, but this place has a beautiful view of the castle and behind that the north mountain." He smiled looking out to the distance. "Here no one sees you, you're practically invisible." He sighed.

Elsa's heart went out to the boy, "well it's no better in a castle, there a tons of people but they don't care for you, sometimes I feels…"

"I feel so…"

"Isolated," they both said quietly looking at each other with wide eyes. Elsa felt her heart beat double time.

"So where do you live?" Jack asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, and shooing away a nosey Baby Tooth.

"It doesn't matter Im never going back, the past is in the past." She declared. "My father wants me to hide behind a prince." She spat a little unladylike.

"That sounds unreasonable." Jack supplied leaning in as if to hear her better. Baby Tooth chirped** (I don't know what sound she makes) **angrily catching Elsa's attention.

"What is she saying?" Elsa asked noticing Jack seemed to understand the bird like creature.

"Oh um she says, you shouldn't have to hide behind a man, you seem very independent." He replied coolly. Elsa felt her cheeks go bright red deciding the boy had no shame.

"She did, did she? Elsa tested leaning in to the boy.

"Yeah, she also says she hopes it gets better." His face was only inches away.

"Tell her that's very kind." Elsa mumbles quietly leaning in just a bit, this was so unlike her she had only just met him hadn't she told Anna it took more than a day for true love, all logic flew out the window when her blue eyes met his.

"Frost!" a new voice sneered. The two quickly jumped apart, "they found me!" the two cried at the same time.

"Anna, must have…" Elsa worried her main thought as how to get the boy out of this.

"You wanna have a little fun?" Jack asked.

"What?"

"Were going to have some fun, NOW!" he yelled blasting snow at them. He pulled the amazed girl along but the exit was blocked by another guard. Baby Tooth tries to distract them but failed when one of the guards grabbed her.

"Its prison for you boy, but don't worry you practically invisible no one will miss you." The guard laughed.

"Don't talk to him like that." Elsa commanded angrily almost throwing off her gloves to freeze him.

"Oh and your little friend can come too." The guard said pulling at Elsa's glove.

"I said stop, by command of your future Queen." The girl snapped pulling down her hood. The guard fell to the floor dragging Jack along with them.

"Future queen." Jack mumbled in disbelief looking at the ground. Elsa felt her heart break, Jack wouldn't even look at her.

"Let him go." Elsa ordered hoping to regain Jacks trust.

"Im sorry your highness but we work for Pitch you will have to talk to him." The guard answered dragging Jack who was trying to hit them with his staff and a struggling Baby Tooth out of the room.

"Oh I will."

**Please review it would mean the world. **


	3. A wish, a Gift and a Memory

**Please review it would mean the world. **

**Here I am no school so I might get two chapter up depending on my mood. Any way I still do not own frozen, Aladdin or rotg**

"Pitch!" Elsa asked, if he didn't have the gloves on the man would be a Popsicle by now.

"How may help you your grace?" he asked running a hand through his black hair.

"The guard imprisoned a boy from the town, they said you ordered it?" she crossed her arms giving him her best glare.

"The boy kidnapped you and your defending him?" Pitch asked trying his best to hide the reason.

Elsa felt sick, like she had eaten too much chocolate it was her fault, "he didn't do anything, I left by myself." She cried curling and uncurling her fist.

"Im very sorry but the boy has already been sent away,"

"Were?"

"The mountain he will help the men, learn some manners." Pitch shrugged.

"How? He could freeze, be hurt why?" Elsa felt tears sting her eyes. She felt foolish she had just met him, she shouldn't care what happened to him, but she did because he seemed to understand her and that's really all she wanted.

"Oh Anna, it's my fault I didn't even know him." Elsa cried as her sister tried to comfort the distressed girl.

********* Line break*************

"Future queen, heir I must have sounded ridiculous." Jack vented to himself. He hated the prison, the cuffs hurt his hands, he couldn't move and it was painfully hot right down there. "Baby Tooth!  
>He cried happily as the fairy flew in. instead of helping him she crossed her arms and huffed angrily.<p>

"Come on get me out." He chided looking at the fairy. Instead the bird like fairy pretended to skate across imaginary ice trying to imitate Elsa.

"She didn't know what to do, beside it was worth it all." He sighed dreamily as the fairy produced a silver key and unlocked him. "It's not like we'll ever see her again, im practically invisible."

A new voice suddenly rung through the cell, "you only invisible If you choose to be." The dark voice said as a tall man in all black walked out.

"What, who are you?" Jack asked grabbing his staff for protection as Baby Tooth took refuge on his shoulder.

"Someone invisible and underestimated like yourself but together we could do so much." The man reasoned putting hands up in surrender.

"Like what?" Jack asked warily.

"There is a team of magical beings, the guardians they can do amazing things for the ones who found them even get you a certain princess." Pitch's black sand creatures whirled around him dangerously.

"But why do you need me?" Jack asked not seeing were he came into the picture.

Pitch smiled, the look did nothing to reassure Jack though in fact it almost scared him, "well you see im not equipped with the tools to find them, but you my boy I saw your stunts with the magic snow, you are more powerful than you know, besides think of the princess."

"But were in here, and this place your talking about is out there." Jack said pointing to the locked prison door to prove his point.

The world went black and before he knew it Jack was outside the prison, "so do we have a deal?

Jack looked back at Baby Tooth to get her opinion she shrugged fluttering her wings not seeing anything wrong.

"okay." He agreed tentatively shaking the man's pale grey hand.

They were at the base of the North mountain once again this time Pitch new it would work. He held the snowflake up to the light and the Northern lights shinned once more. With a loud pop the portal opened again. "Go on remember find the guardians." Pitch called after Jack and Baby Tooth who had begun walking towards the portal. Pitch held his breath as the boy stepped through.

Jack blinked quickly not believing his eyes. "Baby Tooth?" he called but instead was greeted with dozens of fairies similar to Baby Tooth.

"were am Ahhhh!" a another fairy this one looking a bit more human and much bigger came rushing forward promptly examining his as she put it "perfect snow white teeth."

"So this is the guy we have to work for?" a voice asked annoyed.

"Yes Bunny." Yet another voice replied this one having an accent Jack couldn't quite pick out. His eyes widened when he saw the rest. A large man with long beard held back a kangaroo Bunny animal thing, the fairy, and a short golden guy who kept flashing pictures over his head.

"You guys wouldn't happen to be the guardians would you?" Jack asked finally finding Baby Tooth and backing away from the crazy fairy.

"Baby Tooth?" the larger fairy asked looking at Jack friend. There was an odd resemblance Jack though as the bird like fairy flew over to the other.

"He has to be the one." The tall bearded man said putting out his hand. "Call me North, that's Tooth, Bunny, and sandy."

Jack shook the man's hand noticing two naughty and nice tattoos on his large arms. The portal suddenly opened again, Jack peeked out halfway seeing Pitch. The black sand creatures looked even darker than before, "did you find them?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah but I don't think they're going to leave." Jack replied.

"Foolish boy!" Pitch mumbled if the guardians weren't coming out then neither was Jack. "Fine have fun with them boy ill find another way to…" Pitch trailed of snapping the snowflake in half and closing the portal.

*********break*********

"So now im stuck here?" Jack sked the after telling the guardians who Pitch was.

Tooth, who had overjoyed to find Baby Tooth spoke up, "not really you found us so we ow you three wishes,"

"Not exactly wishes like you're thinking kid, one magic wish, and a gift, and a memory, mate." Bunny explained.

"But for the magic wish I could ask for anything?" Jack asked thinking of the princess.

"There are rules, we can't bring people back from the dead only the moon can do that," Tooth said.

"We can't kill anyone either." North piped up.

Sandy flashed a heart above his head before shaking it no. "We also can't make anyone fall in love with you." Bunny translated.

"Yeah yeah but how do I get out of here wishes, and gifts are useless here." Jack reason looking for a door, window anything.

"We can take the sleigh." North said getting up a leading them away.

**********Line break**********

"Pitch this isn't tight if I didn't trust you so much you would be sent away too." The king cried rubbing his temples. "Now I would like you to talk to me before you send out orders are we clear?"

"Crystal your highness." Pitch replied glancing at a still enraged Elsa.

"When im queen..." he heard her mutter as she walked out of the room.

"Good now I think prince Hans is still an excellent… Elsa, Elsa?" he called chasing after her leaving Pitch alone.

"When im queen." He growled dangerously sitting in the tone and he suddenly had a great idea. When she was queen there had to be a king so, Pitch you genius he laughed praising himself.

The sleigh landed neatly by a cave on the North mountain. "Here we are now you have a gift and a memory left." Bunny muttered crossing his arms.

"No I didn't say my wish is to get out, North offered." Jack replied smugly feeling quite proud of his cunning abilities.

"So a wish, gift and a memory they better be important what would you want? Jack asked flying around lazily.

"No one has ever asked that." Tooth replied looking sad.

"We all would naw you wouldn't understand." Bunny replied glaring at the boy.

"Come on just tell me I need ideas." Jack cried landing.

"We would want to be believed in." North answered as the rest nodded in agreement.

"oh." Jack said softly thinking back all they wanted to do was be believed in. "ill help!" he suddenly shouted.

"How?" Bunny asked in disbelief maybe he was a bit hopeful, no he couldn't trust this boy.

"I can help make people believe in you." He said. Maybe he thought if it was like Pitch said if you're powerful enough people will belie anything you say and he could be good enough for Elsa that way.

"Really!" Tooth said excitedly hugging the boy.

"I promise, I can do both with my wish, you see there's a…" he trailed off.

"Can't make this girl fall in love with you." North reminded him.

"I know but" Jack smiled just thinking of her made his heart beat faster.

"Is she pretty?" Tooth asked dreamily.

"Gorgeous and Tooth, her smile is even better than mine." He said watching the fairy's eyes go wide thinking about amazing teeth.

"And her eyes, there so blue it's like... can you make me royalty?" Jack asked turning around quickly to look at North.

The man nodded, a small smile hiding behind his large white beard. "A prince, or king? He asked glancing at the boy.

"I wish to be a king." Jack smiled in anticipation.

"Sandy would you do the honors?" North asked motioning to the sand man.

Jack was circled by glowing gold sand, he floated a few inched above ground. The sand began to glow so brightly he had to close his eyes. By the time he could open the, he was already transformed.

"Oh!"

Gone were the tattered brown pants and blue Jacket. Now he wore dark blue pants, grey boots, and a light blue Jacket. He looked quite official with a dark blue sash and snowflake badge.

"Now it's time to get you to the castle." Tooth smiled happily ignoring the annoyed sighs coming from Bunny.

**I know yet another line break.**

"I have found a solution to our suitor problem. "Pitch smirked.

"You have?" the king smiled happily.

Pitch pulled out a large book with gilded pages, "it says here that if the princess does not find a husband she will have to marry oh my…."

"Daddy!" Anna cried throwing open the throne room doors. Her hair was a bit mussed up, and her cheeks red you could tell she had been running.

"What is it darling?" Adgar asked motioning for his youngest to come.

"There's another suitor a king." She said.

"Thank you for the help darling but she will just scare him away with her powers." The king sighed motioning for Pitch to continue.

"She will have to marry the…"

"No, you don't understand" Anna cut him off again, "the king he's just like her!" she squealed happily.

"Well don't just stand there Pitch let him in!" the king laughed hugging his youngest daughter. Jack walked in head held high leaning slightly on his staff that now looked like a fancy waking stick.

"My boy you have come a marvelous time!" the king shouted welcoming Jack in. "what is your name?"

Bunny who now looked like a short angry human cleared his through, "welcome his majesty king Jackson from the kingdom of Burgess." He snorted.

"Show me, Anna here tells me you have the magic as well?" the king asked anxiously.

As well? Jack thought she had winter powers like him, now he was sure she couldn't be any more perfect. The room was filled with millions of tiny snowflakes.

"Elsa will like this one!" the king smiled not noticing said girl walking in.

"Like him just because I can't freeze him doesn't mean I will like him!" she yelled angrily making her presence known. "Why is everyone like this!" she seethed storming out of the room.

"Im sure she will warm up to you." Anna tried laughing at her own joke.

"Sure."

Jack paced around the palace garden running his hands through his hair. "What am I going to do, Elsa won't even let me talk to her! I just need to show her I don't want power." He told himself glancing in the fountain to fix his Jacket.

"Come on wind." He whispered quietly soaring up to the Elsa's balcony, his breath stopped at what he could see if the room, it was all covered in ice and large snowflakes fell in an angry flurry.

"Elsa?" he called thinking leaving off the princess would make her feel less threatened or mad.

The snow stopped, "who's there?" she asked.

"It's uh Jack." He replied before face palming she wasn't going to know who he was.

"I don't want to see you your highness." She spat. Suddenly marshmallow came out, Jack backed away carefully.

"Please just here me out?" he called trying to avoid the giant snow monster.

He swung his staff around trying to ward off marshmallow. He looks familiar Elsa though quickly shrugging it off he was there to get powers and glory she was merely a prize to him she told herself.

Say something! Jack internal voice screamed, "um Princess Elsa, your uh very wow this is embarrassing, beautiful." Jack sighed hoping she would take it easier on him.

"Im very powerful too, a bride worth magic is quite a prize." She tested.

"Well I guess." Oh no that was not the right thing to say.

"Go slip on some ice." She yelled walking away.

Great he groaned now you look, "stupid! "Did I say that out loud?

"What was that?" Elsa sked dangerously for in her cool blue eyes.

"Well it's just kind of stupid you know marring somebody just because they have power, you know." He said quietly, slipping gracefully right off the edge of the icy railing.

"Huh!" Elsa gasped running over to the edge. She was almost happy so see him sitting on that walking stick floating in midair. "How is that possible?" she asked.

"It has to do with my powers I guess." He shrugged smiling slightly at least she didn't want him to die right.

"You could come to." He said. "Let it go for a while see new places." He motioned whit his hands trying to make it sound as great as he hoped it would be.

"Is it I mean safe?" she asked.

"Im still here beside it will be fun." He breathed a large grin spreading across his face. Her heart sped up, it was all too familiar. "Do you want to have a little fun?"

It had to be the boy from the village he had he could make snow too, he was t gone but why was he lying. The question plagued her but she agreed clumsily taking hold of the walking stick.

"Hold on." He laughed as the zoomed out into the night.

**Thar she is please leave a review. Thanks for reading and suggestions or request welcome. **


	4. A whole new world

Elsa let out a squeak of spry as the shot out of the balcony, her nails dug into his arms holding on for dear life. She squeezed her eyes shut only opening them when jack gently shook her shoulder.

"look." He whispered motioning to the town down to Arendell. She felt herself relax a little a light sigh escaping before she marveled at the sight below.

"Let's go somewhere else." She stated, crossing her arms.

Jack smiled wide "were too?" he asked, lacing their fingers together.

"Every were!"

Elsa had never felt so free, they had zoomed past people dancing, a circus on one kingdom, stopped for chocolate in a small town and watched the northern lights a top the north mountain.

"It's Amazing." She sighed leaning on jacks shoulder. He let himself look down at the woman beside him smiling before turning back to the sky.

"It really is." He agreed.

She pulled herself up slightly so she could see his face, "im sure baby tooth would have loved it here. "She tested the situation feeling very déjà vu.

"No, she doesn't really like flying in the cold." He shrugged before going wide eyes.

"I knew it, jack why did you lie?" she asked of course this would happen with her luck. "Why didn't you tell the truth?"

"Elsa im sorry, I just, I just, I sometimes dress like a peasant so I can use my powers freely." He lied hoping it was a good enough.

She seemed to buy it but still looked wary, "why did you lie then?" she pressed crossing her arms and moving further away from him.

He let out a nervous laugh, "that's not weird to you pretending to be someone else just so I can freeze some ice and not be judged?" he asked not sure if he believed himself.

Elsa felt her self-drawn towards him again pulling her dark teal skirt with her. "Not really." She cooed not feeling like herself, she was giddy and felt girly not so serious and cautious. Jack gasped in surprise as she moved back by him lacing her fingers with his and leaning on his shoulder once more.

"We better be getting back." Jack said almost sadly helping Elsa up. She nodded in agreement holding on to his arm as the glided back to the balcony. She carefully stepped down letting go of his hand and immediately missing the strange warmth it brought.

"Good night jack." She whispered their faces centimeters apart.

"Ohhh good night to you as well Elsa." He breathed staring into her eyes. He didn't know what made him do it a gust of wind, pure stupidity that's probably it but he surged forward gently kissing her.

For a moment Elsa didn't move she was rooted to her spot, she slowly gained consciousness to kiss him back, she felt all the clichés Anna and the maids had gossiped about only better. Despite the cold Elsa felt her face erupt in flames she was sure her face was bright red and she didn't care.

They slowly broke away disappointing her slightly, jack inky smiled and kissed her hand lowering himself down. She smiled gently walking back into her room.

Jack let out a stream of happy laughs suddenly he felt a hand pull him down.

"Get him boys."

**I know it's been a while finals moving to a new house, work drama, yeah so I don't own and please review. **


End file.
